A typical wireless carrier network includes a number of base stations that radiate to define wireless coverage areas, such as cells and cell sectors, in which wireless communication devices (WCDs) can operate and engage in air-interface communication with the wireless carrier network. Each base station may then be coupled with equipment that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or the Internet for instance. Within this arrangement, a WCD operating in a coverage area of the wireless carrier network can engage in communication, via the wireless carrier network, with other WCDs operating in the wireless carrier network as well as with remote entities sitting outside of the wireless carrier network.
The wireless carrier network may operate in accordance with an agreed air-interface protocol or “radio access technology,” examples of which include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (e.g., 1xEV-DO and 1xRTT), Long Term Evolution (LTE) (e.g., FDD LTE and TDD LTE), WiMAX, iDEN, TDMA, AMPS, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), GPRS, UMTS, EDGE, MMDS, WI-FI, and BLUETOOTH. Generally, the agreed air-interface protocol may define a downlink (or forward link) for carrying communications from the base stations to WCDs and an uplink (or reverse link) for carrying communications from WCDs to the base stations. Further, the agreed air-interface protocol may employ techniques such time-division multiplexing, frequency-division multiplexing, and/or code-division multiplexing to divide the downlink and uplink into discrete resources (e.g., LTE resource blocks, 1xEV-DO timeslot resources, etc.), which may then be used to carry control and/or bearer data between the base station and particular WCDs.